BOABO
BOABO is a neighborhood in western Broker, Liberty City, in Grand Theft Auto IV. The neighborhood's name is an acronym for "Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass." Borders It is bordered to the northeast by Stone Street and Valley Forge Avenue (Cerveza Heights); to the north by Hoover Street (East Island City); to the west by the Humboldt River; to the south by Chicory Street (East Hook); and to the south and southeast by Brunner Street (Rotterdam Hill and Downtown). Character The neighborhoods and areas of western Broker (i.e. BOABO, East Hook, and Hove Beach west from Iroquois Avenue) lie at sea level along the eastern bank of the Humboldt River - which happens to be at the foot of a rise in the topography of the land east of the riverbank. For this reason, these areas are physically separated from the rest of the borough. As such, western Broker neighborhoods have developed similar aesthetic values and characteristics with each other that are, at the same time, completely distinct from other neighborhoods in Broker. Each area primarily consists of warehouses, docking facilities, and other such industrial structures. BOABO is experiencing major gentrification, with many of its abandoned industrial facilities having been converted to lofts and condos. However, several warehouses and docks remain, particularly around the southern part of the neighborhood. The effect of gentrification can also be seen in neighboring East Hook, although to a far lesser extent due to its proximity to a working port. The Angels of Death makes BOABO one of their territories. Transport The Liberty City Subway does not have a station in BOABO. The nearest stop is Huntington Street, in neighboring Cerveza Heights. Notable residents and industries * Brucie Kibbutz, a friend of Roman Bellic's and was once called "the steroid junkie" by Niko Bellic for overexercising. Brucie lives in a very poor neighborhood with homeless people standing around his house. Brucie's house itself is a very expensive one, though. Strangely, if you look around Brucie's building there is no front door,making the player wonder how Niko Bellic enters the house. * In the in-game television show I'm Rich, the sugar factory (Twitchins Sugar) to the left of the picture is shown to be purchased by Tony McTony. There are also storage boxes for a fish company that reside just down the street lying around. Betta Pharmaceuticals are also located un-ironically next to Brucie's house. *The Clocktower building complex, most notable for its rooftop CLOCKTOWER sign and digital clock. *The Auto Merchant in GTA Chinatown Wars, located just south of the Algonquin Bridge's Broker end. Influence This neighborhood is inspired by Brooklyn's DUMBO neighborhood. The name is a direct reference to the meaning behind DUMBO's name (which stands for Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass). DUMBO and BOABO are both gentrifying industrial neighborhoods located along the east bank of a river. The area however does draw some inspiration from other areas of Brooklyn such as Williamsburg (most notably the Twitchins Sugar Factory which is based on the old Domino Sugar Refinery in Williamsburg). de:Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass es:BOABO photo0195.jpg|Twitchin' Sugar's Factory along Mohanet avenue photo0194_001.jpg|Max Renda Office along Mohanet Avenue photo0193.jpg|Jakey's beer factory along Mohanet Avenue photo0192.jpg|East Hook Plumber along Mohanet avenue photo0191.jpg|A storage factory along Brunner Street. photo0190.jpg|Creek street Diner along Creek Street. It is unavailable to the player. photo0189.jpg|Sprunk advertisement on a wall on one of the building in BOABO.Ironically, in game, A bottle of sprunk costs $1. Category:Areas in Broker Category:Locations in GTA IV